Wings of Fire: The Moth's Wing
Author's notes This actually happened to me in real life. I'm not using the exact ''names, just different names. I also call this story ''Anger ''or ''The Moth. This is a short story, and simple. This happened to me at school when we were going inside from P.E. on 10/22/14. I haven't made any pages for these characters, because they're not for role playing. I only use them for things like this, but with other stories as well. So I will not make pages for these characters. Hope you guys enjoy this short story! Summary Ever felt like one of your best friends does something that hurts you a lot? Ever felt like you wanted to hurt them for hurting another living creature? Watersplash feels the same way when one of her friends, Hunt, hurts a creature with his friend, Black. She wishes that Hunt and Black would stop torturing the creature when she tells them not to, but they don't. Find out how she feels in this short story of anger. Story Hi. My name is Watersplash. I'm a SeaWing. My friends Hunt is a SandWing, and his friend Black is a NightWing. I'm going to tell you my story now. Here it is: I ran into the red team's area. One of them saw me, and chased me. I turned back and ran back into the yellow team's area. Hunt, one of my friends, as holding something. I went up to him. "Hey, Hunt, what do you have?" I asked. "A moth." Hunt replied. "A moth? Put it down." I said. "Why? It's just a moth. It's nothing to worry about. I just wanted to catch it." Hunt said, pinning the moth's wings between his claws. "Because it's another living creature. Put it down." I said, hitting Hunt's back with my tail before going to protect our ball from Kone, one of the red team and a MudWing. Kone got to their side of the area, and I stomped back to my side, yelling the whole way. "Three MOONS, I am going to POUND some dragon if we don't WIN FOR ONCE!" I roared. Some other dragons got out of my way. My claws weren't as dull as the other guys. I had made by friend Draco and made Hunt bleed from scratching them. I didn't mean to scratch Draco the two times, let alone make him bleed. Hunt, I did mean to scratch, but not mean to make him bleed those two times. Some others had seen it, so they stayed away from me. I didn't like dulling my claws, I liked to keep them sharp. That's why they bled. "Okay, my team, you need to run around our cones and then around Coach Win's cones, then you may go inside." Coach Long said. I started to jog around our cones. Once I passed Hunt, I saw he was throwing the moth up into the air then catching it in his talons. Black was there too, trying to get the moth as well. "Put the poor thing down!" I cried. Black or Hunt didn't reply. They were to busy torturing the poor, little, scared moth. I shrugged and ran off. I saw Hunt on the grass with the moth in his talons. Black was by him. Another dragon came up to me and said, "Black broke the moth's wing." I met up with Hunt again while running. He was holding the moth. "What happened?" I asked. "It broke it's wing." Hunt replied. "Black did it." I said. "No, it broke it's own wing! Stop blaming anything on Black just because he isn't your friend!" Hunt said to me. I huffed. "Say what you want, I'm not going to listen if you don't let the moth go." I said over my shoulder as I walked away. "I can't! It broke it's wing!" Hunt yelled at me. I pushed open the door to get back into the gym when I met up with Emmy, Hunt's sister. "Hey, Emmy, can you tell Black's sister to tell her mom, as well as you tell yours, that Black and Hunt have been hurting moth's by throwing them into the air and breaking their wings?" I asked. "Sure thing, Watersplash." Emmy said. "Thanks." I replied, going into the gym. I went into the locker room and grabbed my bag. I told my friend, Seeker, what Hunt did. We always shared a locker in the locker room. "Well, don't talk to Hunt, then." Seeker told me. I sighed. "Well, I told his sister to tell his mom. I also told her to tell Black's sister to tell her mom. They'll get in trouble, hopefully." I said. I went out of the locker room, feeling something. Anger? Sadness? I didn't know, but I thought it was anger. Anger, for hurting another creature whenever I did, for hurting my friends, and, most of all, for Hunt hurting the little and defenseless moth. I settled in anger. As I sat down, I thought. Anger, the most powerful thing in the world. Made by anyone who needs it. Category:Content (CrystalDragon3568) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story)